Not the Same Thing
by Lady Cocoa
Summary: Hiccup first met Toothless when he captured him that one fateful night. Or did he? What he didn't realize was that the dragon he shot down and the dragon he trained are two entirely different beings.
1. Captured

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excapt Raven and the plot. A Draki is a dragon who can take on a human form, or vise versa.**

I wobbled, losing my balance for a few moments dropping a good eight feet. In my panic I accidently fired at a guard tower. Red and purple fire exploded from my mouth. Well, I still hit it, so who cares? Serves them right anyways.

My leathery wings carried me silently in the night. I was black against the midnight sky.

I suppose that is why the Vikings call me a Night Fury. I'm never seen. And I never miss. The mountaintop where I sleep has one stone wall blackened from perfect shots.

Building up another round in my throat, I fired again at a large house. _Take that you filthy Vikings_, I thought with a sneer.

All they had ever done is take. Take our land, our food, our pride. With all they took, we barely had enough to feed the master, nevermind ourselves.

I prepared to let forth another volley on the town, but it never escaped my mouth.

Time slowed down as the ropes encircled me. Shrill war cries pierced the air. Explosions consumed the town square. A little girl cried for her mother.

_So this is how the sheep felt. They were captured by us, killed by us, eaten by us. Now I was the sheep._

Time sped up again as I plummeted towards the earth.

* * *

I thought about changing into my human form, but I was too weak to do that. Food would rejuvenate me, but I was all roped up.

I was lying on my side, my left wing slightly outstretched. So this is how I would die. Pathetically captured, reputation shattered.

And with me would go my entire race. I was the last of my kind. The Vikings would be happy about my death, I supposed. No more Night Fury to burn down their village. I wondered if even the dragons would miss me.

With my eyes closed, I heard a young human boy's outrageously loud footsteps drawing near. I had been spotted, but he didn't think I knew that. After all, I'm just a dumb dragon **(not!)**.

This boy thought he was being quiet when he really sounded like an elephant stomping. To him he was most likely inaudible, but my finely-attuned hearing could pick it up a mile away.

Finally he reached me and I shifted slightly, nervously. To die at the hands of this boy? Unthinkable. But possible when captured.

_He didn't really catch me_, I thought smugly. _He used a machine to do the work for him. Cheater_.

"Oh, this changes everything!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "I, I have brought down this mighty beast!" And with that he brought his foot down on me. Grunting, I repositioned my forelegs and wings.

Opening my eyes, I saw a scrawny brown-haired young teenager with green eyes who was probably half my height if I stood on my forelegs.

My human form, however, would be slightly smaller. Smaller, but quieter and more agile, with heightened senses to boost.

I could kill him in seconds if I had any juice left in me. The boy lifted his foot.

"I'm-I'm gonna take out your heart, and bring it to my father," he said, raising a dagger. _Ewww! _"I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" he shouted.

_Really? I thought you were a moose_. Shouting it out was just pathetic. What do you want, cheerleaders

A minute later, the boy's knife was still raised above me like he was deciding whether or not to kill me. _Well that's odd_.

Helpless, I flopped over and shut my eyelids. I couldn't watch.

Still nothing.

Then in a second, I heard a strange sound, like a rope being cut. Why was he freeing me? Didn't he know how dangerous I was? My eyes widened in surprise.

The ropes fell, and I rose. Pouncing, I pinned the puny boy against a rock with my claws. His head was the size of my paw.

I looked into his eyes, to show him I wasn't scared, and saw… me. In the same position I was in just moments ago. Except, you know, without the ropes.

I roared in his ear and fled, bumping into a boulder in midflight.

_I'm free._

**I should update once a week. Like it, love it, review it, your choice! Review! Review! -Lady Cocoa**


	2. Found

_About a week after the end of the movie…_

I popped a freshly-picked blueberry into my mouth. They tasted so much better than those Viking ones, pruned for flavor and size. These were tart and small, not to mention delicious.

My bare feet were slightly chilly, but could still feel every detail of the forest floor. Every crevice, every patch of moss, every footprint. I wiggled my toes, tossing my black hair over my shoulder.

A white fur dress hovered inches above my ankles, sheltering me from the cold snow. Winter was my favorite season, when everything is raw and pure.

The snow melted almost instantly when it touched me, but I didn't mind.

Looking sadly at a bush, I thought, No more blueberries for a while. Just stored meat and maybe some stolen vegetables from a farm.

I wandered over to Raven's Point, looking out over the cliff and seeing the village I loathed. They may have killed the Master, and I was glad about that, but then they had the nerve to lure dragons into believing they were safe there. Being kept as pets, growing softer.

I snorted.

More likely keeping all the dragons in one place so they can finish them off once and for all.

What were those dragons thinking? To have no freedom, to obey every command, to be _ridden upon_. It was preposterous, but yet oh-so-real. This could never be me. Never. Ever.

* * *

**Toothless**

I bounded along, waving my tail. We were going to Raven's Point to do some training.

Hiccup said some gibberish in his strange language, and all I understood was my name and "let's go." He hopped on my back and I kept up a steady walking pace for the trip. After all, I had to keep up my energy for training.

I slowed down to a trot as we neared Raven's Point. Sniffing the air, I smelled another dragon. A wild Gronkle, maybe? Or a Deadly Nadder?

Reaching the clearing, I saw not a dragon, but a young girl…

* * *

**Raven**

It wasn't long before I started to daydream about Raven's Point's name again.

How fitting that I came here so often in my human form to think. It was a quiet place where creatures of any kind almost never come. Of course, it was not as isolated as my home on a mountaintop, but this area was closer to sea level and had more plant life.

Usually I would hear a cricket chirp from 200 feet away, but maybe I wasn't focusing enough that day.

Because the first sound I heard was from just yards away.

**I'm sorry this is so short, but it seemed like such a good place to stop! Remember to review, my sweet minions- heh heh, I mean readers!**


	3. COOKIE!

**Attention, please, my fellow fanfiction readers. As you all know, I absolutely _love_ my reviews. But I have recieved a review recently that I do not really love. I will accept compliments, encouragement, ideas, and constructive critisism. But I will _not_ accept being called a moron for reasons I can prove incorrect (glares at "Matt"). "Matt" here said, "Hiccup was being quiet during that part you moron!" as a review for chapter one. Ovbiously he was talking about when Hiccup captured my OC, Raven. But I'm sure _all the rest of you_ know that I captured Hiccup's speech almost _word for word_. He said almost _exactly_ what I wrote. Also, this is _my_** **fanfiction! I'll make the decisions! If I say Hiccup sleeps with a teddy bear, Stoik's favorite color is clear, and Raven is rainbow than deal with it! If you have something mean to say, just don't say anthing at all. Thank you for reading this rant. -Lady Cocoa**

I snapped around and saw the boy. The one who had captured me months ago. Of course he wouldn't recognize me in this form, but we had the same eyes in both forms.

Electric blue, but as a human my pupils were smaller, rounder, more dilated.

Still, I was frozen in place. Because standing next to the boy was a black dragon. My eyes met those of the dragon. Could _he_ recognize me in this form? By scent?

"Umm… Hi," the human boy said awkwardly. "I'm Hiccup." _Did he just say Hiccup? Like that small sound I make sometimes for some reason?_ "I live in that village down there. Berk. Where are you from?"

I licked my dry lips and made a run for the woods. If they weren't suspicious earlier, they were now. But I couldn't risk stumbling and blow my cover. Which I probably just did by running. Oh, nevemind.

"Wait!" the boy cried out.

_There she goes,"_ the dragon retorted.

"Brambles slapped my thighs as I dashed up the mountain. In mid-run I changed into a Night Fury to run faster. Flying would alert the pair to my location. I was careful to run lightly, not making a sound and leaving no trace.

Panting, I reached my cave. I gobbled down a raw fish or four and settled down on a collection of stolen blankets, grass, and dry pine needles.

I curled up, tucking in my wings and wrapping my tail around my body. I was on high alert, watching the skies from the mouth of my home. Slowly I drifted off into a light nap.

* * *

A loud explosion shook me out of my slumber. Shuffling over to the edge of my cave, I spotted flames rising up from the Arena- I mean "Academy. Where you can _train your dragon._"

Nonsense. Train the Viking is more like it.

Gradually I opened my black, scaly wings, trademark of my breed. I took a flying leap off the edge, keeping the beat of my wings a steady rhythm.

The wind rushed by me and I sliced through it, heading towards a field near the village. The village was so large that nobody would think I didn't belong if I played my cards right.

My dress never came off when I transformed, thank goodness, so clothing was never a problem.

The town was fascinating, really. A bunch of muscled people jumbling around doing their daily chores, dragons and humans living in harmony.

But was it really harmony if you were just and uncivilized beast who had to be trained? I did not think so.

I stopped for a moment as a woman barreled past me, chasing a Terrible Terror, screaming, "Come back here!" A smile faintly crossed my lips.

It was not long before I reached a shop selling pastries. I cautiously walked in, breathing in the sweet smells. My enhanced senses allowed me to taste everything in exquisite detail.

As you can imagine there are no dragon bakeries. The only way to get these sweets was through the villagers. Either you were trained or you were me, as we no longer did raids. The owner of the store was in the back at the moment so I snatched a bag of cookies left on the counter.

Reaching into my dress's deep pockets I pulled out a whole cooked rabbit, roasted by yours truly. Now I wouldn't have to talk with my limited vocabulary. I was much more fluent in Dragontounge but I had picked up a few words here and there.

Pulling a cookie out of the cloth bag, I opened the shop door, only to run into a tall (well, taller than most), red-bearded man.

"Apologies, sir," I muttered.

"No apologies needed. I should have been looking where I was going." The man paused. "Say, I've never seen you around here before. Do you come from elsewhere?"

Only a few words were understood. He said it was alright, he hasn't seen me before, and he asked if I had come from another place.

"Lived here whole life. No village. Always here."

Then man gave me a funny look. Just as he opened his mouth I dashed down the dirt road. Shoving past people, I constantly glanced behind me, checking for followers.

There were none.

I ran deep into the woods until I came across a circular valley. It was really just a large hole in the ground with some boulder, trees, and a pond. I could see some fat trout in it.

I steadily climbed into the hole, finishing off the last cookie. Taking slow, deep breathes, I changed forms.

The pond was filled to the brim with fish! And I was still hungry, as transforming took a lot of energy. I slowly walked over to the edge of the water, looking for a tasty morsel.

There!

Baring my teeth, I stuck my head underwater and snapped out. The fish wiggled away before any damage could be done.

Sighing, I sat down (like a dog) and scratched absentmindedly at the moss.

"Toothless, no!" a boy cried out. _The_ boy. Why does _he_ keep showing up?

**Remember, "Matt." Would you say that to my face? Especially considering my very young age? Cyberbullying causes stress, drives people to suicide, and all-around ruins your life. Let that be a lesson to all of you out there. -Lady Cocoa**


	4. Lovestruck

The black dragon was trying to reach me, pulling against Hiccup's grasp. "Hello! My name is Toothless. What's yours? Where do you come from? Do you want to come to the Dragon Academy with us? You can train your very own human there!" he rambled out all at once in Dragontongue. It took a few moments to decipher what he had said, even when I was fluent.

I gave him my best response: a heart-stopping ice-cold glare. He shrunk back, but the boy stepped forward.

My gaze softened when I realized what kind of dragon I was looking at.

A Night Fury.

So I wasn't the last one!

I steeled myself up again as the human spoke. "Hi there," he said. "Are you a Night Fury too?" He reached into his bag and pulled out a trout. It looked just like the one I had failed to catch five minutes ago. My stomach growled.

Tentatively, I stepped forward, but then came back. There was no way I would trusting a _Viking_. I could never forget what they had done to my people. Especially _that _boy. He thought he could just kill a large dragon and simply erase all the pain his people had caused? Some dragons can forgive and forget. I could forgive, and I can forget, but never both.

"It's okay," he cooed. "I won't hurt you. Do you want this little fishy here?" What did he think I was, a dog?

I slowly spread my scaly wings, growling.

I could tell the Viking was scared. You could see it in his eyes and body language.

Within a second I was a good fifty feet in the air. Night Furies are known for their speed and accuracy. I readied a fireball. Not to kill, but to warn. Concentrating, I fired right above his head. The male Night Fury shielded him anyways, like I would miss.

A small sonic-boom erupted, crushing a few trees. I smiled in satisfaction and took off. I could still hear the boy say, "I've got to train that dragon."

_I can't be trained._

* * *

Toothless

* * *

Crouching in front of me was the most beautiful dragon I had ever seen. She had piercing, luminous blue eyes and was as dark as the midnight sky. To top it all off, she was an actual Night Fury. At least, she looked like one. She dunked her head into the pond where I had once fished, snapping at some nasu trout. She missed. I remembered when I was like that. Always on raids, always hunting for food. All the food went to the master, though. What a great big bully.

I tried to run forward, but Hiccup pulled back with all his might. It wasn't a lot. "Toothless, no!" he scolded. To me it sounded like a scream in my ear, and probably to the female, too, because her head snapped up.

"Hello! My name is Toothless. What's yours? Where do you come from? Do you want to come to the Dragon Academy with us? You can train your very own human there!" I spilled out in Dragontongue.

She gazed into my eyes, love struck-oh, wait, that was a glare. A very frightening glare… I shrunk back, the female Night Fury still glaring at me. Her stare softened a bit, making her seem less wild and crazy now.

She tensed as my human spoke, drawing out a fish. "Hi there. Are you a Night Fury too?" She stepped forward carefully, but then went back. Her glare hardened again. _Its okay_, I wanted to comfort her with. _I won't hurt you. Nobody can hurt you. I'll protect you._

"It's okay," Hiccup said softly. "I won't hurt you. Do you want this little fishy here?" He voiced my thoughts almost exactly. He spoke as if he was talking to a dog, and I barely suppressed a growl. This was one of the difficulties of training a human. Ignorance.

The girl spread her wings slowly. Hiccup had fear in his eyes.

She flew up 50 feet in under a second, rivaling my speed. The other Night Fury opened her mouth, and I could see a flame starting in the back of her throat. I quickly spread my wings in front of my human, feeling the heat of the fire instead of him. A sonic boom wiped out a few trees.

Hiccup ducked out from underneath my wings, saying, "I've got to train that dragon."

_Good luck with that, buddy. This might be one dragon that you can't train._

**So... Long time no update... I just somehow forgot about this, but I should update regularly now. Toodles! -Lady Cocoa**


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I have GREAT news! I will be alternating updating every Saturday (or Sunday) between Not the Same Thing and Arty's Little Sister, with a oneshot thrown in every now and then! I've decided that I just can't put this off any more, so I will try my best to stick to my scedule. Prepare for da updates!**

**Inspiration struck,**

**Lady Cocoa**


	6. Mini Chapter: Tricked

**Tricked**

**AN: This is just a mini-chapter that I started last night in my head at dinner, which is why it's so short. My oneshot, ****A Warning****, is up, so please review it! I will now be working on ****Arty's Little Sister****, and then this before June but after May 13th.**

I hummed an old tune to myself as I nimbly walked out of my cave. Dead leaves rustled beneath my feet. Autumn had arrived, and splatters of red and gold were spread across the mountainous landscape.

Tail swishing back and forth happily, I sniffed the air hungrily. I hadn't eaten since I got those cookies: three days ago. The scent of deer was faint, but there. My ears perked up. Judging by the blood, it was badly injured, probably by coyotes. If it came to it, I could drive them off without even trying.

I bounded through the forest, anticipating an easy hunt. Trees rushed past me, blurs of brown and green and orange. A rabbit leaped in my path for some idiotic reason, but scurried away once it saw the full-grown dragon coming toward it.

The wind on my face felt great, racing past my body. I caught my tongue hanging out like a common hound, so I sucked it back in. There was nothing fun about battling a dozen wild animals and tearing a deer limb from limb.

When I reached the focus of the deer's smell, I saw not an injured deer, but a trapped one. Well, technically, it _was_ injured. And dead, too. It looked- and smelled- fresh.

The animal hung from its neck around an expertly-tied rope. I looked around the area and listened closely for any signs of a human. Besides the smell of them on the rope, there were none. I gave a half smile; well, the best one a Night Fury can give.

I sliced the rope with one claw and the deer fell to the forest ground with a thud. Greedily, I tore off a leg and ate it in huge chunks. My teeth hit a slippery, greenish, slimy part, which was weird, but I paid no mind.

This was bliss.

Eventually, I began to get sleepy, but I kept chewing. Sleepiness overpowered me, and I fell to the floor, venison halfway out of my mouth. My vision turned to a tunnel surrounded by darkness. Panic flooded my mind, but the stupor I was in prevented me from thinking straight.

A blurry pair of boot-clad legs came into my line of vision. "Thanks for the help, Astrid," a familiar voice said. "That greenweed really did the trick. _That_ boy. _Again._ _Ugh._

"No problem," a higher-pitched, girlier voice said. I instantly hated her.

* * *

I woke up as soon as a raw piece of beef hit my face. "Heh, heh, heh," a scraggly-looking human teenager chuckled. He high-fived a girl that looked almost exactly like him and they walked out of a barred-in area together.

That was when I realized that I was in a _cage_. I shook the meat off my face and let out a low growl. Shoving the meat away (it was probably poisoned, anyway), I rammed my head into the bars. The lattice-work metal poles shook, but didn't move besides that.

The cage was built into what seemed to be built into the walls of an arena. My eyes narrowed. An arena that was once used for killing dragons. So called the "Dragon Academy" now, where dragons were "trained" and "cared for." Again, probably just used to round up all the dragons and get rid of them once and for all.

I noticed that pretty much my entire surroundings were packed-in dirt, and snorted, a bit of fire coming out from my nostrils. Those humans thought we were savage beasts, sleeping on dirt and having no self-control. _ I_ preferred to sleep in a nice, cool, dark cave on the mountainside.

Suddenly, making a very loud screeching noise, the steel door to the arena opened. In stepped Hiccup and Toothless, who walked beside him like an obedient dog. Hiccup smiled and pulled some grass and a smoked fish out of his pockets. "Hi there," he said. "Remember me?"


End file.
